


Home

by PushMeFurther



Series: Tell me all your secrets [4]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: Based on Real Events, F/M, Not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: THIS IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND IT’S NOT MEANT TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND IT’S NOT MEANT TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE

“Go, Lili, you got this, love”, you whispered to me 5 seconds before I stepped on the red carpet at the MET.

It wasn’t our first time there. But it was the first time we felt fully and utterly confident in our relationship, in eachother, in the way the lense catches us every time we pose.

Last year we were questioning the white noise, focusing on it, making sure we hear everything they say about us.

This year we were both the symphony and the backround noise, focusing on worshiping eachother as if the sky was about to break and it was the last time we could hold eachother.

Naturally, we didn’t let go of eachother, ballasting into full bliss, completely there for one another.

Because the only place I feel utterly at home, is in your arms.

Home is not a building or a room. Home is wherever you are, Cole.

Home is on set every time we are about to film a scene together.

Home is every location you even photographed me in.

Home is on the red carpet at the MET, where we couldn’t seem to let go of eachother.

Home is those eyes of yours.


End file.
